The Master's Slave
by He11'sDomain
Summary: Sasuke has become Orochimaru's slave. Can Sasuke ever accept this new, degrading life? OroSasu Non-con. Rape.


**Before we begin, I just want to emphasize that I neither approve of these actions nor do I find it even slightly amusing. Realistically, all rape stories should be of the horror variety and totally depressing. However, I doubt I did it well enjoy to portray it as such, but I genuinely hope no one is offended by this story.**

**Warnings: A bit of a dark fic. Non-con. Snakes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Sasuke gasped, the breath forced from his lungs as Orochimaru slammed into him, the movement rocking the bed and the boy's body in rhythmic harmony. Sasuke's head fell back onto the pillow and suppressed a scream as Orochimaru pushed Sasuke's knees further onto his shoulders, the painful stretch only spreading his legs to allow the sannin better entrance.

Sasuke had never felt more vulnerable, more violated than he did during his and Orochimaru's sessions, but he'd learned long ago to stop fighting. The cruel degradations were never going to end, so why hope? Why think you had a chance in this world when the only true escape was death?

And death wasn't an escape Sasuke was seeing in his near future.

He used to hope Orochimaru would get tired of the daily task of fucking him into the mattress. Because really, how much energy did that take out of our day when it lasted for _hours? _Sasuke didn't know, but it evidently didn't affect the sannin enough to make him stop.  
>Two snakes slithered onto the bed to join Orochimaru's ministrations. Sometimes Sasuke used to wonder if those damn things were even worse than the sannin, but had eventually determined that to be a false theory. The snakes had neither the free will nor the understanding of a human. The only thing they truly comprehended were orders from the master, and those orders were exclusively to fuck the fuck out of Sasuke.<p>

Still, Sasuke couldn't help but cringe in horror and ill-concealed hatred as the snakes glided over the askew, crumpled bed sheets to crawl on Sasuke's chest, each licking at a pert nipple. They took nibbles at his sensitive flesh, making Sasuke's back arch into the treatment.

And damn it to hell, another was coming. The snake was bigger in size, more menacing, and it wrapped tight around Sasuke's hardened groin. Sasuke failed in suppressing a moan.

"You like, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk, panting as he continued pounding fiercely into Sasuke's painfully stretched entrance.

But it didn't really matter whether Sasuke liked it or not. The humiliating, sexual treatment would continue as it always did, he would continue staying locked up in this damn cell, and not one piece of clothing would touch his body ever again; hell, the sole purpose of coming to Orochimaru at all was nothing but a long, lost memory, a mere goal he'd set for himself a few forevers ago that no longer held value to him. How could he expect himself to kill Itachi if he couldn't escape a damn pervert?

Maybe Orochimaru only fucked him because it wasn't consensual. Maybe he felt more powerful when he went against all principles, destroyed a boy's hope and dignity until all he had left was a demoralized face and perky ass.

Sasuke wanted to be able to say he was more than that, that he could stay strong in the face of this eternal torment, but it'd just be a lie; and nobody likes liars.

So Sasuke waited until the sannin climaxed inside him, grimacing as the man's cum already began dripping down his ass cheeks and onto the soiled sheets.

Sasuke groaned, the snake wrapped around his cock preventing him from releasing the intense pressure in his groin.

Orochimaru grabbed the boy's thin wrists and held them to the bedpost, the snakes on his nipples slithering up his chest to tie them securely to the bed. Had Sasuke had either the inclination or the hope of victory, he probably would've fought back.

As it was, though, he merely lay there, playing the role of the defenseless porcelain doll Orochimaru loved so much.

Orochimaru snuggled into Sasuke's neck, his hot breath hitting one of the hickeys on his collarbone. His hands roamed over Sasuke's body as he leaned his mouth toward Sasuke's ear. "Now, Sasuke-kun, I need you to be a good boy for me. I have business I must attend to, but it'll only be a few hours." His fingers prodded between Sasuke's legs. "If you can show me you can behavior yourself, I will allow the snake release you."

Sasuke's face twisted into palpable dread. A few _hours? _

Oh fucking fuck.

Then the rest of the snakes appeared on the edge of the bed, as if poised and ready for the ambush; target: Uchiha Sasuke's genitals.

Sasuke tried to close his legs, provide some sort of defense for himself, but Orochimaru only smirked and wagged a finger at him. He _tsked_. "No, no, Sasuke-kun, that just won't do."

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's bony ankles and hoisted them above Sasuke's head, waiting until two snakes hastily slithered up and fastened them to the post.

The numerous other snakes waited for the unspoken signal, merely watching Sasuke with keen eyes.

"Please," Sasuke begged, barely audible.

Gods, why was this happening to him?

Orochimaru pressed his lips to the boy's, shoving his long tongue into the already damaged throat. He moaned into the hot cavern before releasing the panting boy. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but it must be done." Orochimaru's hand trailed gently, almost mesmerizingly, down Sasuke's abdomen. "After all, I don't want you getting too bored without me."

Orochimaru snickered as he finally removed the hand and exited the cell, shutting and locking it behind him. Sasuke watched the remaining threats with wide eyes, waiting. The snakes lay perched on the edge of the bed, dark eyes trailing over the boy's body. Looking for where to ravage. Waiting for the signal to proceed.

And then the ravenous snakes were slithering in unison toward the center of the bed, nearing Sasuke's helpless, exposed body. Message sent.

Message received.

**XxXxXx**

**Alright, there it was. Depending on the number of reviews, I might put up a sequel. Y'all like it enough for that?**

**Also, I actually have a huge story I'm working on that is not this graphic but still involves non-con and sadness. Maybe I'll see you there?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
